Siempre
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot/ Aquellas palabras nunca le habían dado mucho interés. La vida humana siempre pendía de un débil hilo del cual otras personas se encargaban de proteger o romper sin piedad y Ada lo sabía. . Lo que tanto Leon había protegido, al final, terminaba destruyendo su vida y se había acabado el siempre. Quizás, si había dolido, solo un poco.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece. Esto fue hecho en un momento de desquite emocional… así que… leer bajo su propio criterio.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Siempre**

**Pareja: Leon/Ada.**

**.**

* * *

Ada miró hacia ambos lados mientras intentaba no ser vista, la maleta entre sus manos vibró suavemente ante el mal biológico que se escuchaba, retumbándole los oídos y lastimándole los sentidos. Se quedó quieta, entre las sombras mientras mirar más afondo en la escena donde un león Kennedy yacía sobre el frio piso desangrándose en compañía de una nueva mujer como apoyo de misión. La mujer apoyó ambas manos sobre la herida sangrante, sus manos comenzaban a teñirse de color rojo. Y un grito ahogado se escuchó resonar más fuerte; quería quedarse e intentar ayudar como siempre. Pero sabía que era imposible, había demasiadas criaturas para distraerse, si ella moría también, aquel sacrificio hacia ella sería en vano. No quería verlo morir, la vida de Leon Kennedy debía ser extensa, sufría como cualquier otro dedicado a ese trabajo pero él salía fresco, sin ser dañado de gravedad, siempre listo para la misión.

-Resiste…Leon…- Las palabras femeninas calaron hondo y por un momento recordó su muerte en Raccoon City, los momentos dolorosos cuando la sangre brotaba disminuyendo el color de piel. La miró firmemente mientras saca su francotirador y apuntaba hacia los infectados que los rodeaban a ellos; les disparó a cada uno. Nadie tocaría su cuerpo hasta estar seguros de su fallecimiento. Confiaba en sus habilidades de supervivencia. Innata.

La mujer gritó de nuevo. Había más sangre en el frio piso. Él, se encontraba demasiado débil al punto de no moverse. Su cabello rubio maltratado tenido en su misma sangre y Ada no sabía más hacia dónde dirigir su atención.

¿Morir hasta ese punto?

Se giró, aventándole el arma hacia aquella fémina. Las sirenas del ejército comenzaron a resonar indicándole la posible suerte del agente. Quizá podía irse, ignorando la pequeña sensación inquietante, no debía darle importancia. Estaría bien.

Aunque dentro de ella. Decía totalmente lo contrario.

…

Muerto. Hemorragia interna. Falla del corazón.

Aquellas palabras nunca le habían dado mucho interés. La vida humana siempre pendía de un débil hilo del cual otras personas se encargaban de proteger o romper sin piedad y Ada lo sabía. John era un claro ejemplo de vida recordaba por las personas que debían cuidarlos más nunca había pensado que Leon podía morir de esa manera. Según los datos médicos el cuerpo había recibido tanto daño, dando una muerte en la escena. Lo que tanto Leon había protegido, al final, terminaba destruyendo su vida.

No debería ser de importancia. Leon Kennedy había sido quizá la única persona con la cual podía mantener un contacto sin sentirlo forzado o dinero de por medio. Ahora, muerto, las palabras de honor hacia él resurgían, las multitudes hablaban de alguien sin conocerlo y un evento hacia el agente que nadie conocía pero asistiría solo por ser un salvador caído y por eso Ada se encontraba en la despedida. Claire Redfield no estaba presente, ni la famosa Sherry Birkin.

Extraño, sin embargo comprensible.

Ya no había molestias innecesarias, alguien a quien ver entre las sombras.

Se había acabado el siempre. Mientras bajaba lentamente, solo una cosa inundó su mente.

Adiós, señor Kennedy.

Muerte al siempre.

…

Dos meses.

Es la cuota que había pasado desde la muerte, el funeral, las lágrimas de esa mujer que también había distinguido a lo lejos. Tiempo en el cual el mundo parecía mantenerse estable, las personas mueren a un tiempo determinado y las personas vivas deben continuarlas de cualquier manera. No le gustaba. La sensación de inquietud permanecía irritante, imágenes inconexas aparecían durante un tiempo indeterminado generándole mal humor. Ada sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, como su antiguo novio. John había sido fácil de superar, ambos no se querían o algo parecido. Él tenía sus motivos como ella para fingir la relación. Ninguno era inocente, Annette solo había hablado por hablar antes de fallecer.

¿Qué tenía de diferente una muerte más?

Nada.

Leon calificaba en las personas más testarudas que había conocido, siempre preguntando de más. Queriendo saber algo que por su bien no debía enterarse pero siempre lo hacía, sin que nadie hablara, arrogante algunas veces, con sarcasmos y un enorme deber por la justicia. Un hombre de actitud recta, fría, aunque nunca igual a Chris Redfield.

La castaña se masajeó la sien mientras revisaba en los expedientes de su nueva misión al medio oriente. Se preguntó, después de dos meses quien sería el encargado de suplir a Leon en las amenazas futuras del mundo. Tal vez fuera igual o totalmente diferente.

Y, como lo mencionaba anteriormente. No debía importarle, más lo hacía.

Quizás la muerte de Leon si le hubiera afectado un poco.

…

Doce meses.

Una habitación a obscuras, ventana abierta y todo parecía un dejavú indiferente. Contadas ocasiones había visitado el departamento de Leon Kennedy para molestarlo, otras para darle información sobre algo sin esperar nada a cambio. Era Ada Wong, no necesitaba algo para darse por satisfecha, aun sí Leon siempre terminaba colándose en cualquier misión dificultándole el objetivo, metiéndose en problemas y terminaba acudiendo a su ayuda. También en viceversa, la cuestión de encontrarse era inevitable. Demasiado inocente en algunos casos.

Ahora ya no había espaldas para cuidar y podía escucharse reconfortante para sus objetivos. Ada lo sentía, el peso en sus hombros no era nada comparado en cada misión, que parecían volverse cotidianas y aburridas si nadie preguntándole sus planes. Ahí, entre la obscuridad de su habitación de daba cuenta de la rutina de siempre. Con Leon.

Quizá dolía un poco más.

O podía molestar bastante.

…

-¿Patético, verdad?- Murmuró regresando al lugar al que no había asistido en varios meses, al menos desde ese funeral miserable. Se reclinó hasta la altura de la lápida apartando, involuntariamente el polvo que comenzaba a cubrir terreno, dirigió una mirada hacia los alrededores buscando al cuidador, tendría que marcharse si la veían o, de lo contario Ada usaría la típica escapada con un golpe tras la nuca y no quería marcharse al menos hasta calmar la molesta sensación pesada en la garganta adquirida con los meses. –La vida no ha mejorado en nada… Morir no ayudó a mejorarlo.

Carraspeó. Alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás. Estaba siendo realmente tonta al hablar así. Él ya no la escucharía, y ella no lo ignoraría como siempre había sido.

-¿Crees que todo tenga una segunda oportunidad, Ada?- Ella tensó los músculos de su cuello al reconocer la voz. Frunció el ceño parpadeando levemente y se giró.

Él sonrió.

-Siempre se puede resucitar del infierno ¿Lo sabías?

Ada sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios apenas alzadas. Leon llegó hasta ella depositando las manos en sus brazos, indicando que estaba vivo. Y, entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez no cambiaba nada. Siempre sería el mismo círculo, pero al menos estaba bien, no podía ser de otra manera de todas formas.

Siempre. Con Leon Kennedy.

.

.

.

_**Y bien… hasta aquí. No sé de donde diablos ha salido esto. De verdad. Después de pensarlo y editarlo decidí hacerle este final decente. Créanme, en el otro Ada perdía la razón lentamente xD, supongo que no quieren eso ¿Cierto?**_

_**Les comento que estaba haciendo un test de personalidad en anime y resulta que soy Tsundere y aun no puedo creerlo… No puedo serlo ¿O sí?**_

_**Pero bueno, espero que esto les guste. Y ya sabes, comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte será bien recibidos, creo que lo merezco (?)**_

_**Nos vemos luego.**_

_**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**_


End file.
